Prioridades
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Todo iba bien para Kaede Rukawa; nueva escuela, nuevo equipo, y nueva meta: convertirse en el mejor basquetbolista sin que nada se interpusiera…Hasta que aquella extraña chica de cabellos rubios apareció en su camino, poniendo todas sus prioridades de cabeza. Crossover. ¡Universo Slam Dunk! Misma historia, personaje agregado. RukaIno.
1. Odio el basketball

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, como tampoco la idea de escribir este Crossover, aunque el contenido sí es mío.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**1**

**.**

**Odio el basketball**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El sol caía poco a poco y sólo el repiqueteo de la goma sobre el concreto se dejaba oír en todo el parque, ahogado de pronto por el sonido del tren a lo lejos.

El balón rebotaba, una y otra vez, siempre regresando a su mano a cada paso que avanzaba, con tal facilidad que parecía que siempre había pertenecido allí. Una bocina sonó y Kaede Rukawa levantó la vista hacia el crepúsculo, deteniéndose antes de cruzar la calle, sin dejar de rebotar el balón anaranjado mientras esperaba que cambiara la señal, haciendo que aquello pareciera un simple juego de niños, mucho más fácil de lo que era en realidad. Varias personas lo miraban con curiosidad y admiración, pero no le prestaba atención a eso, sólo manteniéndose concentrado en el hipnótico rebote del balón hasta que la alarma de su reloj de pulsera le indicó que la hora de la cena se acercaba, por lo que, suspirando, tomó la esfera de goma bajo el brazo y apresuró el paso con resignación.

Sabía que esa cena sería importante; había prometido llegar a tiempo para _celebrar_ que faltaban sólo unas horas para su primer en día en la Preparatoria de Shohoku, lo cual no le importaba en realidad. Era fastidioso tener que regresar a la escuela, con sus largas jornadas de clases y estudio que nunca le permitían dormir cuanto quisiese; maestros molestos, adolescentes chillonas y desesperantes que nunca lo dejaban tranquilo, idiotas que siempre buscaban la forma de fastidiarle... Si le preguntaban, por supuesto que no se alegraba de regresar a la escuela, pero, dentro de todo lo horrible y engorroso que podía llegar a ser, se alegraba de una cosa, y sólo una: volver a formar parte de un equipo de baloncesto. En verdad estaba más entusiasmado por poder mejorar su juego, poco le importaba formar parte de un equipo o no, aunque sabía que necesitaba de otros para eso. Podía ser perezoso, pero no estúpido.

Se había graduado siendo el jugador más valioso y el capitán de su equipo de secundaria, pero esa vez sus ambiciones iban mucho más lejos que un simple puesto. El día siguiente sería el primer día del resto de su vida. Se concentraría al cien por ciento en el basketball; practicaría hasta que sus manos y pies sangraran, y no pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera ser el mejor. Estaba decidido a convertirse en el mejor.

Y estaba seguro de que ése año nada podría distraerlo de su objetivo.

— ¡Cuidado!

Rukawa sintió el golpe en la rodilla; su balón rebotó lejos y algo pesado le cayó encima, tirándolo al suelo.

—Maldición— gruñó, llevándose un mano a la cabeza para frotar la zona.

— ¡Diablos! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Sí, sí— siseó él, doblando las rodillas— ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?— le espetó con fastidio, clavando la mirada en los patines que estaban a su lado, pero no en la dueña de los mismos.

—De verdad lo siento…— dijo la muchacha, juntando las rodillas a la altura del rostro de Kaede.

—No tiene caso— refutó, indiferente, todavía desde el suelo— Debo buscar mi…— Rukawa alzó la vista, posando sus ojos sobre las irises verdosas de la chica, quedándose así durante unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad; su pulso se sintió extrañamente acelerado, a pesar de que hacía rato había regresado a su ritmo normal; nunca había visto ojos tan claros y enormes. Eran muy bonitos y atrayentes, debía aceptar, pero no lo suficiente para él— balón— terminó la frase que había dejado en el aire, desviando la vista rápidamente, no sin antes notar el largo cabello rubio natural, tan extraño en un país como en el que vivía.

—Permíteme ayudarte— la chica extendió su pequeña mano, hablando en un perfecto japonés, cosa que llamó brevemente su atención, aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento.

—Déjame— gruñó, rechazando su ayuda para poder erguirse solo— ¿Quién eres tú?— no era que estuviera particularmente interesado, pero no toleraba la cercanía de desconocidos; mucho menos si estos le molestaban de alguna manera.

La muchacha frunció los labios de color rosa y lo miró; Rukawa no tardó en regresar el gesto, notando que aquella chica era decididamente extranjera, con la piel algo bronceada, el cabello platinado y largo, las facciones anguladas y los ojos, esos extraños ojos del color del mar... Nunca antes había visto a una persona similar, a pesar de que su madre era extranjera también, pero no se parecía en nada a esa chica.

—No tengo porqué decirte mi nombre. No te conozco— declaró la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño también, y sorprendiendo a Rukawa. ¿Acaso ella era la ofendida? Se sintió ligeramente turbado por un momento.

—Bien— murmuró, dándose la vuelta para buscar su balón— Sólo que cuando una persona desconocida me agrede me gustaría saber su nombre para maldecirla correctamente.

— ¡Yo no te agredí! Sólo perdí el control de mis patines y tú te cruzaste en mi camino. ¡Además yo grité que tuvieran cuidado!

—Sí, sí— la interrumpió, desestimando la situación con un gesto indiferente— Si terminaste de decir incoherencias puedes dejarme solo. Me molesta tu presencia— declaró, indiferente. Y era verdad.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya te disculpé. Vete.

— ¿Ya me disculpaste?— soltó la chica a sus espaldas, pero él la ignoró, agachándose para recoger su balón— ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Y yo te estoy ignorando— le soltó, rebotando el esférico artefacto una vez más para comprobar que no se había dañado. Entonces sintió como unas manos rápidas tomaban el balón antes de que volviera a tocar sus manos, y con sorpresa vio como la desconocida lo pateaba hacia el otro lado del parque.

—Ignora eso, tarado— soltó la molesta chica, dándose la vuelta para alejarse sobre sus patines.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa?— murmuró Kaede, frotándose la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño con enfado. Luego suspiró, caminando resignado nuevamente hacia el parque— Las mujeres son demasiado extrañas.

Era de esperar que llegara tarde a la cena, como también era de esperar que su madre lo regañara por eso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Kaede, ya es tarde!

El grito de su madre desde el primer piso lo obligó a despertar.

— ¡Ya voy!— exclamó, levantándose con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, igual que la vez que había llegado tarde a una final por haberse quedado dormido.

Somnoliento y adormilado se vistió en tiempo récord, comió un plato de arroz y huevos (desayuno americano mezclado con el que se acostumbraba en Japón) mientras asentía como un zombi a todas las indicaciones de último momento de su madre, sin oír realmente. Sacó su bicicleta entre gruñidos adormilados y se puso en marcha tras varios minutos de luchar por no quedarse dormido de pie, despertando poco a poco para evitar tragarse los pétalos de flores de cerezo.

La Preparatoria Shohoku era una buena escuela, según tenía entendido, aunque sólo la había elegido porque era la que quedaba más cerca de su casa. Si tenían un buen programa o no, no le interesaba, porque sí sabía que su equipo de baloncesto, si bien no era de los mejores, iba rápidamente en ascenso. Aunque el hecho de que no tuviera que viajar demasiado para llegar allí le ganaba a todo lo demás.

— ¡Con permiso!

Entornó la mirada al escuchar esa voz.

Despacio, giró el cuello levemente, notando primero la larga cabellera platinada, y después el menudo cuerpo cuyos pies estaban enfundados en unos patines de color morado. La chica le regresó la mirada, y, por su expresión, Rukawa pudo darse cuenta de que lo había reconocido también, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención esa vez. Frunciendo el ceño con molestia se dio cuenta de que ella vestía el uniforme femenino de Shohoku: la falda clara, la chaqueta azul y el distintivo lazo rojo. Ella también pareció reconocer su uniforme, pero, sin decir nada, sólo movió las piernas para deslizarse más rápido y dejarlo atrás, lanzándole una mirada sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

"_¿Cuál es su problema?"_, se preguntó el joven en voz baja, pedaleando con más ahínco para evitar pensar en esa chiflada.

La escuela estaba a rebosar de alumnos del primer año apilados en las entradas, intentando encontrar sus nombres en las carteleras. Kaede aseguró su bicicleta con cadena y avanzó con lentitud hacia ellos, todavía luchando por no quedarse dormido.

—Oye... ¿Ése no es Rukawa, de la secundaria Tomigaoka?

— ¿Es el capitán del equipo de basketball de la secundaria?

—Sí, el mismo. No sabía que vendría a Shohoku...

—Es muy apuesto...

— ¿Verdad que sí? Oí que también era el mejor jugador de la secundaria.

Sintió como sus orejas estallaban al oír su nombre en tantos murmullos tan bien disimulados como su metro con ochenta y siete centímetros de altura. A pesar de que odiaba que hablaran de él se mantuvo indiferente mientras caminaba hacia las carteleras, ignorando, asimismo, las miradas de muchas chicas.

— ¿Ya vieron a esa chica del cabello rubio?

— ¿Es natural?

— ¡Pues claro, tonto! Ella es extranjera.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Vieron sus ojos verdes?

— ¡Eran azules, idiota!

—Yo creo que más bien eran como aguamarina...

—Como sea, me gustan mucho sus ojos claros.

—Es muy hermosa...

— ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene?

— ¿Hablará nuestro idioma?

—No lo sé, pero esperen a que Hanamichi la vea. Se va a enamorar de inmediato, ¡y podremos festejar su primer rechazo de preparatoria!

—Espero que esté en nuestro salón.

— ¡También yo!

Alzó la mirada solo por un segundo, más por inercia que por curiosidad, posándola primero en el ruidoso grupo que no paraba de murmurar grotescamente, y después de la desprevenida chica que contemplaba las carteleras con la punta de un lápiz apresado entre los labios mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido en una mueca pensativa.

_"Ella de nuevo"_, suspiró el basquetbolista para sus adentros, tratando de no fruncir más el ceño. La chica una vez más pareció sentir su mirada, ya que casi de inmediato posó sus ojos en él, demostrando un leve atisbo de sorpresa antes de recoger su maletín y marcharse hacia el interior del edificio. Rukawa decidió pasar de ella nuevamente y miró la pizarra por sobre todos los demás alumnos, buscando su nombre con pereza.

—Salón 10, primer piso— leyó, lanzando un suspiro cansado antes de marcharse de allí sin siquiera responder a la muchacha que se había ofrecido personalmente a escoltarlo hasta su aula.

Tardó sólo unos pocos minutos en encontrar su salón, y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en uno de los escritorios del fondo, sin siquiera mirar quien o quienes estaban a su lado, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Oye, ese es mi asiento.

Rukawa alzó la vista hacia el intrépido chico que había osado interrumpir su descanso, esbozando su mejor mueca amenazante.

—Largo— gruñó. El chico tembló de pies a cabeza y se disculpó antes de marcharse a un asiento lo más lejos posible. Kaede entonces volvió a desplomarse sobre el escritorio, y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que todo el aula estaba completo ya, y que el profesor había empezado a pasar asistencia.

— ¿Kaede Rukawa?

Se vio obligado a enderezar la espalda y pararse.

—Aq...

—Disculpe, ¿éste es el salón 10?— Una exclamación general se alzó, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada, incluida la de Rukawa, cuyo ceño volvió a fruncirse al reconocer la larga coleta de cabello rubio— Lo siento mucho, pero me perdí.

—Procure que no vuelva a suceder, señorita...

—Yamanaka Ino, señor— dijo la chica rubia, clavando sus ojos verdosos sobre Kaede durante unos segundos.

—Ah, sí, señorita Yamanaka. Haga el favor de venir al frente y presentarse con la clase.

La chica desvió la mirada de él y miró al profesor con algo de duda, pero acabó por obedecer, aferrándose a su maletín con ambas manos mientras caminaba con paso decidido.

—Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino. Vengo de la Academia Westminster.

— ¿Westminster? Eso no queda en la ciudad, ¿verdad?— preguntó alguien, e Ino Yamanaka de inmediato posó su ojos claros y enormes en esa persona.

—No, eso está en Oxford, Inglaterra— una exclamación general de sorpresa se hizo presente una vez más— Mi familia viene de allá. Mi madre era inglesa; mi padre japonés, hijo del ex-embajador de Alemania, quien adoptó un apellido nativo cuando decidió establecerse aquí con su familia... Ah, y yo nací en Japón también, por eso hablo el idioma, pero he vivido muchos años entre Norteamérica y el Reino Unido, así estoy algo oxidada— admitió, bajando la mirada y soltando una débil risita que fue acompañada por algunos. Rukawa sólo arqueó las cejas; por alguna razón no recordaba que aquella chica tuviera una voz tan dulce.

— ¿Y qué los trajo a la ciudad?— preguntó el profesor. Ino lo miró y pareció que una sombra de tristeza había atravesado sus facciones anguladas, aunque se recompuso casi de inmediato.

—Mis... Mi padre... es médico, y aceptó un trabajo aquí— se aclaró la garganta y volvió a alzar la mirada— Eso es todo.

La clase guardó un silencio sepulcral, y todos los ojos, incluidos los de un aburrido Rukawa, estaban posados sobre la chica nueva, como si esta fuera la cosa más curiosa del mundo; y en parte, para todos aquellos chiquillos que jamás habían salido de esa ciudad, así era. Incluso el profesor parecía subyugado con su extraño hechizo.

—Bien, gracias, señorita Yamanaka— habló al fin el docente, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar— Por hoy está perdonada, pero procure no volver a llegar tarde en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Puede tomar asiento... Allá en el fondo hay lugar.

La chica le sonrió y después a la clase, levantando algunos suspiros; caminó entre las hileras de bancos con gracia, como si flotara en el aire, y se sentó en la misma fila que Kaede, que siguió observándola hasta que se sentó en el banco junto a la ventana.

Había algo en esa chica; no supo identificar qué, pero hacía que sintiera un poco (sólo una pizca) de intriga. Nunca le había pasado con nadie que no viera como un futuro rival en deportes, pero decidió no hacer caso.

—Bien, sigamos. ¿Kaede Rukawa?

—Aquí— contestó automáticamente, recordando de pronto que seguía de pie, y volvió a sentarse con fatiga.

Antes de volver a inclinarse para 'descansar los ojos', dirigió una mirada de refilón hacia la ventana, notando que muchas de sus compañeras lo miraban, sonrojadas, pero no ella. Yamanaka Ino sólo miraba hacia la ventana, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. Casi como si fuera... él mismo.

Eso se le hizo extraño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Estúpido pelirrojo idiota— gruñó por lo bajo, sosteniéndose la frente sangrante con una mano mientras caminaba por el corredor— Oye, tú, dime dónde está la enfermería— gruñó a un chico mucho más bajo que él, el cual, asustado, le indicó el camino con una mano temblorosa. Rukawa asintió y se encaminó hacia allá con las manos en los bolsillos.

Primero unos imbéciles de tercero habían interrumpido su descanso, luego una chica salida de la nada había comenzado a fastidiarlo, y, para cerrar con broche de oro, un idiota llamado Sakuragi lo había golpeado sin razón aparente.

—Vaya primer día— murmuró al detenerse frente a la puerta blanca con el letrero que rezaba: Enfermería— Ese estúpido me las pagará— golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y no esperó respuesta— ¿Disculpe? Necesito que alguien me atienda, por favor.

—Enseguida— la silla de respaldo alto se giró, y Rukawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar a la chica que estaba sentada allí, la cual, sin duda, no era la enfermera de la escuela.

— ¿Tú?— dijeron él e Ino Yamanaka al unísono, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto, pero la chica rápidamente cambió de semblante al notar la sangre de su frente.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿estás bien?

Kaede la miró con desconfianza unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros después.

—Sí. ¿La enfermera?

—Oh, bueno, salió unos minutos y me dejó a cargo...

—Hmp. Entonces esperaré afuera— murmuró, escueto, dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

— ¡No, espera!— lo detuvo la chica, gritando tan fuerte que casi lastimó sus oídos.

—No tienes que gritar tan fuerte— le recriminó, entornando la mirada con fastidio para volver a mirarla. La chica torció los labios en una mueca.

—Está bien, es cierto. Pero no puedo dejarte salir de aquí con toda esa sangre en tu rostro... Estuviste peleando, ¿verdad?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo— ladró— Avísame cuando la verdadera enfermera regrese, ¿quieres?

—Yo puedo curarte— le soltó la chica, presurosa; Rukawa sólo la contempló por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Tú?

—Sí. Sé primeros auxilios.

—Pues yo no necesito de tu ayuda.

—Yo creo que sí, Kaede Rukawa— lo cortó, silenciándolo al tomar su mano con la suya, provocando que una extraña corriente recorriera a Rukawa de pies a cabeza, quien, pese a toda la renuencia que sentía, no la obligó a soltarlo.

Ino Yamanaka lo llevó hacia una silla y lo obligó a tomar asiento. Con gran profesionalismo fue por unos paños mojados y empezó a limpiar los rastros de sangre seca con sumo cuidado. Kaede no podía negar que parecía saber lo que hacía.

— ¡Oye!— se quejó al verla recogiendo su flequillo con una pinzas para cabello de color rojo, apartando su mano con la suya.

—Necesito recoger tu cabello para poder ver la herida— le dijo ella, y entonces cedió, resignado— Por cierto, lamento lo de ayer...

Rukawa la miró por el rabillo del ojo, con cierto tinte de desconfianza en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme arrollado o por haber pateado mi balón?

—Bueno, por ambos— respondió ella, inspeccionando su frente— Que bueno. No necesitas sutura.

—Hurra— ironizó, ahogando un siseo al sentir que ella ponía algo que ardía en su herida.

—Ayer estaba algo molesta. Y debo decir que no esperaba volver a verte... Nunca. Y hoy, ¡Bam! Somos compañeros de clase. Eso sin duda meritaba una disculpa— la chica le sonrió mientras colocaba un ligero vendaje en su cabeza, terminando el trabajo con gran concentración— Listo. Aunque manchaste un poco tu camisa...

—No importa— musitó, parándose casi de un salto— Me voy.

— ¿Sí? Pues de nada— la chica chasqueo la lengua— No deberías regresar a clases así. ¿Por qué no te quedas a descansar aquí? Yo le pediré a la enfermera que le haga una nota al profesor en cuanto regrese.

—No quiero quedarme aquí, así que deja de... ¿qué?— preguntó al final, deshaciéndose del tono de fastidio— ¿Puedo dormir aquí el resto de la tarde?

—Pues... sí. Te golpearon en la cabeza y sangraste mucho. Debo asumir que si hubiera un cerebro allí dentro el daño hubiera sido letal...

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Lo siento— ella volvió a sonreírle, indicándole la camilla con una mano.

Rukawa frunció el ceño con engorro. Nunca le habían agradado las personas que decían en voz alta todo lo que pensaban, pero tampoco despreciar cualquier oportunidad de dormir aunque fuera unos minutos.

—Está bien— aceptó, recostándose de lado en el lugar que ella le ofreció.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, por cierto.

—Lo sé. Déjame dormir.

—Está bien— Ino se paró de un salto y alisó su falda con ambas manos— Oye... realmente siento lo de tu balón. ¿Pudiste encontrarlo?

—Sí— respondió, escueto, notando que ella todavía no se había marchado.

— ¿Juegas basketball, verdad?

Rukawa abrió los ojos de cara a ella, simplemente asintiendo como toda respuesta, y no tenía pensado decir nada más, pero sus labios se movieron solos:

— ¿Te gusta el basketball?— le regresó el cuestionamiento. Ino parpadeó y volvió a enfocar la vista en él, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—No. Odio el basketaball— contestó con simpleza, alzando una mano en señal de despedida antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, dejando a un confundido Rukawa detrás.

¿Que odiaba el basketball? Aquella idea le hizo fruncir mucho el ceño, a pesar de que eso le resultó sumamente doloroso.

Esa Ino Yamanaka, sin duda, estaba loca. Esperaba no tener que volver a cruzarse con ella.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_N_**_ del_ **_A: _**

**Capítulo #1 terminado.**

**Bien, sé que esta ha sido un Crossover bastante extraño e inusual, pero los personajes de Sasuke y Rukawa, así como los de Hanamichi y Naruto, me han parecido tan similares que no pude evitar plantearme la idea. Siempre con Ino de por medio, claro, jaja**

**Gracias mil por leer, y, si alguien, por muy extraño que esto parezca, ha decidido leerme y seguirme, me gustaría que me dejaran un review. Es muy importante el apoyo de los fans.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	2. Entrenamientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**2**

**.**

**Entrenamientos**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

No era que estuviese turbado o molesto; desde hacía casi una semana había comenzado con los entrenamientos en el equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku y ya se perfilaba como el mejor novato del año, pero estaba ese _algo_ que seguía fastidiándole.

Quizá era Hanamichi Sakuragi, aquel idiota cuya molesta presencia bastaba para descolocarlo, no sólo porque era un ser ruidoso, molesto y estúpido, si no que había algo más. Tal vez consideraba como una burla que un sujeto como aquel (aunque de una manera muy burda y por demás irregular) le hubiera ganado a un jugador del calibre de Takenori Akagi en un uno a uno, o un insulto que se le hubiera permitido entrar al equipo sin siquiera saber lo básico, casi poniéndolo a la altura de alguien como él, que prácticamente había crecido por y para el basketball.

El baloncesto era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, y no dejaría que un imbécil como Sakuragi arruinara eso.

Ése era _su_ año.

Rukawa lanzó el balón desde el centro de la cancha, siguiéndolo con la mirada, conteniendo la respiración un segundo. Y encestó. Con gran agilidad lo recogió nuevamente y lo rebotó varias veces antes de volver a intentar encestar. Dio un brinco, alzó los brazos y tiró. De nuevo acertó. Suspiró, satisfecho, y lo intentó una vez más desde media cancha, metiendo el balón al tiempo que escuchaba una gran cantidad de aplausos y vítores.

Confundido, Kaede alzó la mirada, cerciorándose de que estaba completamente solo, y, una vez seguro, repitió el lanzamiento, pero los gritos y festejos volvieron a escucharse, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera concentrarse, lo cual, inevitablemente, hizo que el balón rebotara contra el aro, perdiéndose en los arbustos al otro lado de la cancha.

Rukawa frunció el ceño y bufó; rodó los ojos y caminó fuera del concreto en busca de su pelota, la cual halló a unos cuantos metros; dobló las rodillas para recogerla y volvió a escuchar los gritos, solo que con más claridad esa vez:

— ¡_Match Point_!

Se irguió, curioso, y asomó la cabeza hacia las canchas de tenis, notando la multitud que se había reunido en torno a una de ellas, aplaudiendo y gritando como verdaderos tarados. No podía ver quiénes estaban jugando, aunque sí podía escuchar el sonido que las raquetas hacían al golpear la pelota acompañado de los clásicos jadeos; volteó con su balón en las manos, rodándolo sobre un dedo y disponiéndose a regresar sobre sus pasos hasta que escuchó algo que sí llamó su atención:

— ¡Set! ¡Van 5-0 para la chica rubia!

Volvió a girarse y a enfocar la mirada en las canchas, saliendo de los arbustos con su balón bajo el brazo y una expresión interrogante en el rostro, y al acercarse la vio correr de un lado a otro por la cancha de polvo de ladrillo, con una raqueta en la mano y una expresión de completa concentración en el rostro, regresando cada pelota con una rapidez y ferocidad que nunca antes había visto en una chica, y sólo en muy pocos chicos. El largo cabello rubio se mecía al compás de sus movimientos, al igual que la falda plisada, y sus enormes ojos ahora ya no parecían tan enormes, sino que estaban entornados en una posición de plena determinación, como los de un depredador, sin dejar de seguir nunca la pequeña bola amarilla, enviándola una y otra vez a lugares imposibles, logrando anotar cada vez contra el gorilón que le servía de contrincante.

— ¡15-0 para la extranjera!

Rukawa se olvidó por un segundo del basketball, sólo concentrándose en seguir cada uno de los movimientos de Ino Yamanaka sobre la cancha.

— ¡30-0 para la preciosa rubia!

Ino se ruborizó, pero en ningún momento perdió la concentración; sin darse cuenta, Kaede se había acuclillado sobre el suelo, junto al club de admiradores de la chica, que en ningún momento pareció percatarse de que él estaba allí. No entendía nada de tenis más que había que pegarle a la bola amarilla con fuerza, pero, extrañamente, le interesó el juego.

La chica empezó el servicio. Lanzó la pelota al aire y la golpeó con fuerza moderada; el otro sujeto tuvo que adelantarse para regresarla, y, al hacerlo, Ino sonrió y la regresó con todas sus fuerzas, siéndole imposible a su adversario alcanzarla, por lo que esta golpeó en el límite, pero dentro. En ese momento todo mundo se quedó callado, hasta que de volvieron a explotar todos a la vez, sorprendiendo a Rukawa con su euforia, aunque aceptaba que sí había sido un buen espectáculo.

— ¡Set! ¡La chica rubia gana el partido!— volvió a gritar esa voz, y los presentes (en su mayoría hombres) empezaron a deshacerse en aplausos y silbidos. Claro que él ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, pero nunca había presenciado tales festejos que no fueran para un partido de baloncesto, mucho menos para un simple partido en un parque.

Ino sonrió, radiante, y estrechó la mano de su contrincante, el cual aprovechó la unión para acercarla a él y susurrar algo en su oído, a lo que ella negó con otra sonrisa, liberándose de su agarre para guardar su raqueta y tomar un poco de agua sobre una banca, saludando a todo el que se acercaba a hablarle.

Entonces, mientras hablaba con dos sujetos con aspecto de universitarios, alzó la vista y sus ojos, que habían vuelto a ser tan enormes y risueños como siempre, se posaron sobre él, que seguía encaramado con una rodilla en el suelo y su pelota a un lado, e Ino Yamanaka le sonrió, tomando sus cosas y disculpándose con sus admiradores para caminar hacia Rukawa con cierto sigilo, mas no con renuencia.

—Hola— le dijo con simpleza, dejando de sonreír para beber de su botella.

—Hola— respondió Rukawa, indiferente, irguiéndose para hacerle frente. Si bien le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura ella no parecía para nada intimidada con su cercanía, mucho menos obnubilada o ansiosa.

—Parece que vaya donde vaya siempre voy a encontrarte— bromeó Ino, pero él no rió ni dijo nada— ¿Jugabas baloncesto?— inquirió, señalando su pelota con la botella.

—No en realidad— contestó él después de un rato, indiferente y taciturno.

—Ah... ¿viniste a verme jugar?— algo en su interior se tensó, aunque procuró no demostrarlo.

—Sólo estaba de paso.

—Ya...— sin darse cuenta había empezado a caminar junto a ella hacia la salida del parque— Asumo que no te gusta el tenis.

—No mucho.

—Tampoco conversar, ¿verdad?

—No mucho— volvió a contestar, sin darle importancia. Ella soltó una risilla— Juegas bastante bien.

— ¿Para ser una chica?— volvió a reír, provocando que Rukawa enarcara una ceja.

—Sólo iba a decir que juegas bastante bien— refutó— ¿Estás en el club de tenis?

—No lo sé; aún no me decido.

Eso lo sorprendió, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—Eres buena. Deberías entrar.

—También sería buena afeitando cachorros, y no me ves por allí haciéndolo todo el tiempo.

Rukawa frunció el ceño y se decidió a mirar hacia adelante. Ino suspiró y aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Oye, sé que no tuvimos el mejor de los inicios, pero, si voy a verte todos los días en la escuela y cada vez que salga de casa, me gustaría, por lo menos, poder entablar una conversación civilizada contigo.

—No soy bueno conversando.

—Pues por el momento no conozco a nadie más. Cuando lo haga, dejaré de fastidiarte, lo juro— volvió a sonreírle, mordiendo la tapa de su botella— Como ya te dije, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino. Y sé que tú eres Kaede Rukawa, jugador de baloncesto. Y un poco gruñón. Supongo que podemos ser amigos.

—No me interesa hacer amigos.

Ino detuvo la botella que se llevaba a los labios, soltando una risa que sonó como a un carraspeo.

—Ya lo creo que no— rió; Rukawa la miró de reojo— Entonces que te parece 'conocidos cordiales'. Suena bien, ¿no crees?

—… — él detuvo sus pasos, e Ino lo imitó, girándose con la duda plasmada en el rostro— Tengo que seguir practicando— anunció, dándole la espalda mientras volvía a rebotar su balón. Escuchó que ella suspiraba algo, pero no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, antes de meterse de nuevo en las canchas de baloncesto volteó de forma automática, notando, con algo de sorpresa, que Ino ya se había ido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se removió entre las sábanas, inquieto, y abrió los ojos a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama, observando el incipiente amanecer a través de la ventana.

Curiosamente, no había podido dormir bien, a pesar de que no debía ir al instituto hasta las diez, y de que le fascinaba dormir. Ese día tenía un nuevo entrenamiento con el equipo de basketball, y por un segundo dedujo que era por esa razón que se sentía extrañamente ansioso, aunque se deshizo de aquella teoría casi de inmediato; toda su vida había sido un jugador de baloncesto, y estaba seguro de que era el mejor de todo el equipo de Shohoku… Sin embargo, recordar a aquel molesto pelirrojo que había competido con el capitán Akagi le producía cierto enfado. Hanamichi Sakurgi tenía algo… no sabía qué, pero fuera lo que fuera le decía que no debía confiarse con él.

Llevándose las manos al rostro se desperezó del todo, quitándose las mantas de encima. Se levantó y bajó a la sala, sin molestarse en cambiar sus ropas; se puso los zapatos deportivos en la entrada y salió de su casa bajo los últimos vestigios de la noche, y los primeros del nuevo día.

La mayoría de sus vecinos no habían despertado aún, por lo que la calle estaba desierta. Rukawa estiró los brazos mientras alzaba la vista hacia el final de la avenida con el oceáno de fondo, cuya inmensidad se hacía más notable con cada paso que daba, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco hasta que empezó a correr a un ritmo pausado, cambiando la trayectoria, sin detenerse, al llegar a la acera lindera a la costa.

Corrió cerca de quince minutos junto a la playa y se detuvo un momento para observar el sol irguiéndose sobre la lisa superficie del mar, algo que hacía habitualmente. Ya con la luz del día sobre su cabeza aligeró el paso y corrió perpendicularmente a la costa hasta llegar al parque, donde siempre hacía la segunda parada, tomaba agua del bebedero y daba unas vueltas antes de regresar.

Hasta el momento todo era normal; se detuvo, bebió un poco de agua y se mojó el rostro, estirando los músculos hasta que unos pasos presurosos llamaron su atención, mas no hicieron que volteara; Rukawa sólo se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a aquel corredor, concentrado en estirar las rodillas, ignorando las pisadas que se acercaban hasta que éstas se detuvieron muy cerca.

—Vaya. Esto empieza a asustarme.

Abrió levemente los ojos, volteando al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja. Allí, de pie a unos escasos metros, estaba Ino Yamanaka, con su largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y vestida con unos cortos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera que parecía ser un par de tallas más grande.

—Hola— dijo la chica, sonriéndole.

—Hola— respondió tras un breve momento de sorpresa, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano y alzando la mirada con aires despistados.

— ¿Corres por aquí todas las mañanas?— Ino intentó romper el hielo con aquella frase, estirando los músculos de sus brazos; Rukawa la contempló por el rabillo del ojo con algo de renuencia.

—Solo a veces— se limitó a responder.

—Ah… ¿olvidaste tu balón?

—No siempre lo traigo conmigo cuando corro.

— ¿Vives por aquí?— le soltó, sorprendiéndolo un poco por lo directo de su pregunta; nunca había hablado con una chica que no balbuceara ni un poco en su presencia.

—A unas cuantas calles— volvió a sorprenderse al contestar con toda naturalidad mientras volvía a avanzar, con Ino a su lado.

—Yo vivo aquí cerca; quizá por eso siempre nos encontramos en el mismo lugar— le sonrió la chica, siguiéndole el paso— Escuché que se acerca el primer partido de basketball. Deben estar entrenando mucho— comentó; Rukawa volvó a contemplarla de lado.

¿Acaso esa chica nunca se callaba? Aun así se decidió a responderle, más por inercia que por otra cosa:

—Sí; estamos entrenando todos los días.

—Que bien. El equipo de soccer jugó ayer y perdió. Fui a verlos; me gusta el soccer.

—El basketball es mejor— determinó el chico, formando una línea recta con sus labios— Y nosotros no perderemos. Yo no lo permitiré.

Escuchó algo así como una risita nasal de parte de su acompañante; entonces, vio como ésta se le adelantaba unos pasos con facilidad.

—Eres un tipo tenaz, Kaede Rukawa. Me gustaría ver jugar a tu equipo— dijo, y sin más corrió más rápido, dejándolo atrás sin intercambiar más palabras ni saludos, dejando a Rukawa mucho más confundido y ansioso que antes.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

— ¡Rukawa! ¡Presta atención!

Sintió el golpe en la coronilla y alzó la cabeza con aires somnolientos, atendiendo al profesor con una mirada cansada.

— ¿Hum?— murmuró, sobándose la zona afectada con pereza.

— ¡Si vuelves a dormirte reprobarás todo el semestre!

Rukawa entornó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pupitre, atendiendo a la clase por solo un minuto hasta que volvió a recargar la cabeza entre los antebrazos, posando la vista en una de las ventanas mientras bostezaba.

—Señorita Yamanaka, ¿puede traducir el siguiente párrafo?

Casi por inercia posó los ojos en el estilizado perfil de la joven rubia que se había puesto de pie con el libro de textos en las manos.

— _"Lo aleatorio existe y se empeña en recordárnoslo una y otra vez. Los hechos pasados no explican los hechos futuros. ¿Existe el destino? Tener más información no garantiza mejores decisiones, pero sí más confusión. Y en el afán de suprimir lo aleatorio nos deprotegemos, perdemos habilidades para reaccionar ante lo imprevisible, lo desconocido, que muchas veces se presenta de forma inevitable"_— recitó, volviendo a tomar asiento para seguir atendiendo a su tarea.

—Excelente. Takuya, el siguiente párrafo.

Escuchó como otro de sus compañeros seguía con la lectura, pero ya no prestó atención. Siguió mirando a Ino, que sólo se dedicaba a tomar notas, concentrada en la clase, sonriendo de vez en cuando al atender a algún comentario que sus compañeros le hacían por lo bajo.

No la conocía demasiado, ya que sólo habían hablado un par de veces en la calle y él casi siempre estaba dormido en la escuela, pero claramente se veía que era la alumna y compañera _perfecta_; activa, simpática, comedida e inteligente. Parecía agradarle a todo el mundo, pero había algo en ella que le incomodaba levemente. No era que le gustara ser presumido, pero no era tan idiota como para no percatarse de que la gran mayoría de las mujeres que conocía parecían siempre interesadas en él, en su forma de jugar y demás; pero no Ino Yamanaka. Ella no sólo no parecía no estar interesada en verlo, si no tampoco en nada de su persona…

La campana sonó, encontrándolo despierto y pensativo, de nuevo observando cada movimiento de Ino Yamanaka, cosa que logró disimular cuando ella se levantó de su asiento y pasó junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo o darse por enterada de su presencia.

Rukawa pestañeó, pasándose una mano por el cabello con pereza. Ni siquiera había sacado sus libros, así que sólo tomó su maletín y se desperezó durante un buen rato antes de salir.

El entrenamiento de seguro haría que dejara de pensar en tantas cosas sin sentido.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

— ¡Rukawa!

Dejó de rebotar el balón y alzó la vista hacia el capitán Akagi, quien estaba de pie junto al idiota Sakuragi, mirándolo.

— ¿Hmp?

—Quiero que le enseñes cómo se hace un tiro con dribleo— ordenó el capitán, con voz firme.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Rukawa me enseñará?— preguntó el molesto pelirrojo, pero Rukawa sólo pasó de él como si no lo hubiera oído y miró a Akagi.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí— respondió con simpleza. Poco le interesaba ayudar a aquel idiota, pero no era su intención desobedecer una orden directa.

Tomó aire y volvió a rebotar el balón, preparándose para avanzar. Los gritos de aquellas molestas mujeres dejaron de importunarlo, y sólo se concentró en el tiro. Un paso, dos; iba a dar el tercero cuando notó el balón que rodaba lentamente entre sus piernas, haciéndole esbozar una mueca.

—Vete al infierno, Rukawa— Hanamichi Sakuragi le sonrió con burla, recibiendo un golpe del capitán Akagi como reprimenda. Kaede sólo lo ignoró y volvió a avanzar, encestando una canasta perfecta.

Los gritos volvieron a molestarle, pero sólo recogió el balón y lo rebotó hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, esperando que todas aquellas molestas mujeres desaparecieran, y que el idiota pelirrojo terminara con su estúpido berrinche. Entonces la vio, fuera del gimnasio, con un enorme ramo de flores blancas entre las manos, mirando la práctica. Rukawa trastabilló levemente debido a la sorpresa, pero logró disimularlo a la perfección, a pesar de que casi perdió el balón de las manos. El sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos frenando sobre el piso de madera llamó la atención de la muchacha, que de inmediato posó sus enormes y claros ojos sobre él, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hey— lo saludó, estrechando la mirada con alegría. Kaede sólo la miró, levemente sorprendido.

—Hola— bufó, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Yamanaka Ino era su compañera de clases, después de todo.

La chica acomodó el ramo de flores bajo su brazo y dio un paso hacia él, observando mejor el gimnasio.

—Vaya… Así que éstas son las prácticas de basketball de Shohoku— suspiró— Todos son muy altos…

— ¡Eres un estúpido!— los gritos del capitán Akagi volvieron a escucharse por todo el gimnasio, y los ojos de Ino cambiaron de dirección, centrándose en la pelea mientras Rukawa suspiraba con hastío.

—Oye, Rukawa, ese fue un tiro espectacular— Ino le dedicó otra sonrisa, provocando que algo se retociera en el estómago de Kaede.

—Tengo que seguir— se excusó, y volvió a acercarse al tablero, a tiempo para ver el espectáculo del capitán Akagi y Sakuragi en primera fila.

— ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Yo no entiendo los sentimientos de los gorilas! ¡No tienes que ser tan agresivo con la gente!

— ¡¿A quién le dices gorila?! ¡Inútil! ¡Eres un bueno para nada! ¡Inútil!

Rukawa bufó, quedándose muy quieto bajo el tablero; no obstante, al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a toparse con la sonrisa de Ino Yamanaka, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a rebotar el balón, haciendo un espectacular tiro sencillo mientras el capitán y el pelirrojo gritón seguían con su pelea. Los gritos de admiración de aquellas locas que lo seguían a todas partes no se hicieron esperar, y, con una extraña satisfacción, Rukawa se regodeó en los brillantes ojos de Ino Yamanaka, pero regresó a la realidad al volver a escuchar los gritos desenfrenados de mujer, viendo como las locas acosadoras discutían con la hermana de Akagi, interrumpiendo la práctica con sus berridos. Kaede bufó ante lo molesto de la situación y giró el balón sobre su dedo índice, comprobando de reojo que Ino siguiera mirándolo.

—Rukawa, enséñale a hacer el tiro otra vez.

—Sí— respondió automáticamente, rebotando el balón una vez más.

Miró a Ino antes de enfrentar la canasta y empezó a correr rebotando el balón; no era que le gustara lucirse, pero se sentía animado para demostrar todas sus habilidades. Estaba listo para lanzar, avanzó unos pasos más y sintió el golpe el trasero, deteniéndose como acto reflejo para enfrentar al idiota Sakuragi.

— ¡¿Yo hice eso?! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No, no! Se me resbaló el balón…— le dijo, burlándose de él antes de obtener un nuevo golpe de Akagi.

— ¡Tonto, no digas mentiras!— le gritó el capitán, molesto— ¡Él está haciéndolo para ayudarte!

Rukawa esbozó una mueca de enfado, escondiendo todo el bochorno que el imbécil de Sakuragi le había provocado, sobre todo al ver que Ino estaba riendo; se reía de él. Odió a Sakuragi más que nunca por eso.

El tonto pelirrojo tomó el balón y volvió a intentar el tiro, golpeándose en la cara al fracasar una vez más.

—No puedo…— se lamentó desde el suelo— ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo hacer ese tiro tan simple…!— varios rieron; Rukawa observó a Ino, que había fruncido las cejas rubias con algo de preocupación; preocupación por Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Que tonto— bufó, sosteniendo el balón a la altura de su rostro, sintiéndose más cabreado que de costumbre.

—Rukawa, hazlo otra vez, por favor— la voz conciliadora del capitán Kogure lo distrajo. Rukawa volteó, fastidiado, y su mirada se cruzó con la de un rabioso Sakuragi.

_"¿Otra vez? ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo para ese tonto? Demonios…"_. Ahogó un resoplido y no se negó a la petición de su superior.

Rebotó el balón con pereza; agilizó el paso y corrió hacia el tablero. Estaba cerca e iba a alzar el brazo, entonces sintió el golpe en la nuca que lo paralizó, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Se me resbaló el balón…— de nuevo escuchó la fastidiosa voz de Sakuragi burlándose de él. Giró el rostro y con desagrado vio que Ino Yamanaka volvía a reírse de él por culpa de aquel idiota. Y frunció mucho el ceño.

— ¡Ah, muy bien! Te mostraré el resultado de mi entrenamiento. ¡Voy a encestarlo!— gritó Sakuragi, rebotando el balón hacia la canasta, con decisión. Se movió con rapidez y agilidad; estaba muy cerca de su objetivo cuando un balón se estrelló contra su rostro, desestabilizándolo— ¡Argh! ¡¿Quién fue?!

Todos en el gimnasio parecían en shock.

Rukawa miró su mano con disimulo, fingiendo algo de sorpresa.

—Se me resbaló el balón— dijo con voz aburrida, enseñando la palma extendida de su mano con aire indiferente. Sakuragi alzó un puño y apretó los dientes, desafiándolo con la mirada, gesto que Rukawa no se molestó en responder.

—Bueno, ya están a mano. Es suficente. Eh…Dejen de pelear muchachos, por favor, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Si?— Kogure se apresuró a mediar entre ellos, dando unas palmadas para captar la atención— Sakuragi, tú suelta un poco más tus brazos; tienes que tirar más suave— alzó los brazos e hizo el ademán de arrojar el balón— Así, mira. Como tienes buena estatura y saltas muy bien, sólo debes depositar el balón en la canasta…

Kaede bufó y se llevó una mano a las sienes, acercándose inconscientemente a la entrada en donde Ino seguía de pie.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ésta, captando levemente su atención.

—Sí— suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el entrenamiento.

—Eso fue muy gracioso.

Él la miró y arqueó una ceja, interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

—Oye, Rukawa— Kaede volteó, encontrándose con un resignado Hanamichi enfrente— Discúlpame. No pude lograrlo porque estaba molesto. Perdón— aunque no lo demostró, aquellas palabras en verdad lo sorprendieron— ¿Puedes demostrarme ése tiro, por favor? Has el tiro con dribleo…

Rukawa abrió levemente los ojos. No sabía qué demonios tramaba aquel principiante, pero el tono cordial de Sakuragi lo había convencido.

—Sí, está bien— respondió de igual forma.

Tomó un balón y comenzó a rebotarlo, preparándose para la demostración.

Nunca había sido muy bueno para enseñar, pero cuando alguien le pedía algo tan cordialmente no era capaz de negarse, aunque ese alguien fuera el idiota Sakuragi.

Movió los pies con rapidez y avanzó hacia la canasta, listo para volver a mostrar sus habilidades.

— ¡Ay, no, no puedo controlarlo!— sintió el primer golpe en la espaldan sin poder evitar soltar el balón y caer al suelo de rodillas— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Toma, toma!— le gritaba Sakuragi, atacándolo a bolonazos— ¡Levántate!— Kaede se recargó en las palmas de las manos, resistiendo cada golpe apretando los dientes hasta que pudo pararse y regresar el ataque, arrojando primero el cesto y después los balones, tal y como Sakuragi lo había hecho.

Poco le importaba el que estuvieran rodeados de personas. El idiota pelirrojo lo había arrastrado hasta el límite de su paciencia; algo que nadie más había logrado nunca. Ni siquiera le importó que su compañera de clases estuviera mirándolo. Quería venganza, y nadie podría detenerlo.

— ¡Ya tranquilícense!— gritó el capitán Akagi, verdaderamente molesto, parándose imponentemente frente a ellos. De pronto, el cesto le cayó en la cabeza, y todos en el gimnasio parecieron contener el aliento; incluso Rukawa había dejado de lado toda su ira.

—Ahora sí…parece gorila— musitó Sakuragi,frunciendo los labios.

_"Es verdad"_, pensó Kaede, entornando la mirada, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de más, ya que el Capitán Gorila ahogó cualquier otro comentario con un coscorrón para cada uno.

— ¡Escúchenme!— exclamó el enorme superior tras mandarlos a un rincón— Hoy no practicarán con nosotros— sentenció, y Rukawa frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso la situación podría ser más embarazosa?

— ¡Maldito Rukawa! ¡Me las pagarás— gruñó el novato pelirrojo, haciendo otro de sus berrinches. Rukawa sólo bufó, mirándolo de reojo, y luego reparando en la sonrisa de Ino Yamanaka, volviendo a fulminar a Sakuragi con la mirada.

—Idiota— gruñó, intentando deshacerse del ardor que invadía sus pálida y magulladas mejillas.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

— ¡Vamos, compañeros! ¡Más rápido!— exclamó Kenji Fujima, dando saltos sobre la arena para no perder el ritmo.

—Capitán Fujima, déjenos descansar un momento— pidió uno de sus compañeros, recargando las manos en la rodillas mientras intentaba recobrar el aire, al igual que muchos de los demás.

— ¡No podemos descansar!— respondió el capitán, enérgico— ¡Se acerca el primer partido y la Preparatoria Shoyo debe ser una de las finalistas en las Nacionales! ¡Arriba esas rodillas!

—Sólo un minuto, capitán— pidió ahora Hanagata, con la respiración agitada— Llevamos más de seis kilómetros recorridos, por favor…

Fujima arqueó el entrecejo, todavía sin detenerse.

— ¡Bien! Descansen si lo necesitan— cedió; varios suspiraron y se dejaron caer sobre la arena— Yo aún tengo muchas energías, así que no voy a detenerme— sentenció, reanudando la marcha pausada y lanzándose a correr sobre la arena mojada.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, deteniéndose cuando al fin había perdido las siluetas de su equipo en el horizonte, suspirando con cansancio y sentándose en la orilla, recostando la espalda en la cálida arena.

El sol había comenzado a caer más allá de la línea que separaba el océano del cielo. Kenji sujetó la arena con las manos y cerró los ojos mientras se acompasaban los agitados latidos de su corazón. Y se quedó así durante varios minutos, esperando ser alcanzado por su equipo, o que la noche lo encontrara allí; lo que sucediera primero.

Estaba ideando una estrategia para su próximo partido cuando escuchó aquella suave risa de mujer, acompañada por lo ladridos de un perro.

Curioso, se levantó y se dispuso a investigar un poco; cerca del muelle, a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba, a contraluz distinguió la esbelta figura de una chica jugando en la orilla con un perro enorme, salpicando agua mientras reía más y más fuerte. Al principio no prestó demasiada atención, sin embargo, había algo en su risa que le resultó casi hipnótico, y le impidió apartar la mirada.

Ella se movía con gracia, como una bailarina sobre un escenario, lenta, segura y captando todas las miradas. Entonces volteó, y los últimos rayos de sol cayeron sobre su rostro y se reflejaron en la superficie del agua, sacándole destellos que hacían que la escena se viera aún más irreal; Fujima sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho al poder ver los rasgos de la joven desconocida con más nitidez. Su cabello era tan claro como la luz del sol, y sus ojos, inteligentes y sagaces, eran del color del mar bajo un despejado día de verano, y se le antojaron tan hermosos que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

De repente ella dejó de reír y encontró su mirada con la suya, llevándose una mano al pecho. El vestido ligero que llevaba se le pegaba a las piernas, al igual que el largo cabello rubio se adhería a su espalda y sus caderas.

Kenji se quedó muy quieto, temiendo que si hacía algún movimiento, por minúsculo que éste fuera, la espantaría.

— ¡Capitán Fujima!

Todo el encanto fue roto por la estridente voz de Mitsuru Nagano, y Fujima volteó hacia él, notando como todo su equipo se acercaba corriendo.

Cuando volvió a voltear la hermosa chica había desaparecido.

—Oye, Fujima, ¿te pasa algo?— preguntó Hanagata, tocando su hombro.

Fujima lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin dejar de observar el lugar donde aquella desconocida estaba segundos antes, turbado.

—No— suspiró después de un rato, derrotado, desviando la vista hacia el muelle— Sigamos corriendo.

— ¡Sí!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ino suspiró, arrojando la vara lo más lejos posible y mirando como el perro de su vecina (el único amigo que había hecho desde que había llegado a Kanagawa) corría a recogerlo con gran emoción para volver a dejarla a sus pies.

Apenas había pasado un mes desde la mudanza, y era como si hubiera pasado un siglo. Sin conocidos, sin amigos, le costaba demasiado adaptarse, y odiaba eso.

—Vaya, qué fácil te diviertes, amigo— suspiró, acariciando la cabeza color miel del perro labrador. El can lamió su mano y le dirigió una mirada interrogante; Ino sonrió— De seguro debes ser un perro muy popular en el vecindario— acarició su hocico y alzó la mirada, pensativa— Aquel chico en la playa…— rememoró, curiosa— ¿Por qué me miraba tanto? Hum…La gente de aquí es muy extraña…Creo que desde hoy sólo hablaré con animales— volvió a sonreír, y el animal ladró, como si le hubiera entendido— ¡ Eres adorable! ¡Ve por ella!— alzó el brazo y tiró la vara con fuerza, lo más lejos que pudo, sin fijarse. Entonces oyó el golpe y el sonido metálico chocando contra la acera— ¡Ay, por Dios!— chilló, parándose para auxiliar al joven que se había caído de su bicicleta— ¡¿Estás bien?!

— ¿Hum?— Kaede Rukawa parpadeó, sentándose en el suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor con confusión— ¿En dónde estoy?— preguntó, confuso, parándose y observando su bicicleta— Creo que volví a quedarme dormido— bufó, pasándose una mano por la nuca para luego reparar en Ino— Ah, eres tú.

— ¿No te dolió el golpe?— le preguntó ella, señalando la marca rojizo que tenía en la frente, lugar donde la vara lo había golpeado; él sólo juntó los ojos e intentó ver la zona, negando con la cabeza— ¿De verdad ibas dormido en esa bicicleta?— preguntó escéptica.

—Sí, me pasa a veces— respondió él, encogiéndose se hombros antes de levantar su bicicleta y mirar a su alrededor una vez más— Vaya. Me desvié bastante esta vez…

Ino arqueó una ceja, pero acabó por sonreír.

—Así que no solo te duermes en las clases— comentó, divertida— Me pregunto si también lo haces en los entrenamientos.

Rukawa la miró de refilón.

—No; sólo lo hago cuando estoy aburrido.

—Ya veo— rió la chica— Por cierto, fue un gran entrenamiento el de hoy en la tarde— le dijo, alzando el dedo índice— En Inglaterra solía gustarme un chico que era capitán del equipo de basketball de la escuela, pero sus jugadas no eran tan buenas como las tuyas— comentó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba el atardecer con aires distraídos— Tienes una increíble concentración y habilidad; me recuerdas a…— calló de pronto y bajó la mirada, negando en silencio— No importa, tengo que irme ya; debo devolverle su perro a la señora Kitamura— anunció, enganchando la correa al collar de la mascota de su vecina— Te veré en la escuela— se despidió con una mano, dando media vuelta.

—Oye…— Rukawa se sorprendió a sí mismo al haber dicho aquello, pero cuando Ino se volteó hacia él sus labios volvieron a moverse solos:— Abrá un partido de práctica en dos días con la Preparatoria Ryonan; quizá, tal vez, quieras ir a ver… Para ilustrarte— murmuró, desviando la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

Ino parpadeó, con un poco de sorpresa.

—Oh, lo siento, pero ese día tengo un partido de práctica del club de tenis en la Preparatoria de Shoyo…— comentó, apesadumbrada; Kaede alzó la cabeza y abrió levemente la mirada; Ino sonrió— Sí, me inscribí al club, así que… Lamento perderme su partido.

—Ah… No; no es importante— se apresuró a aclarar, sintiendo un extraño calor invadiendo sus pálidad mejillas— Sólo…quería que vieras que el baloncesto es mucho mejor que el soccer— bufó, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y desviando la mirada, indiferente.

Ino soltó una risita y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Jamás te rindes, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa— declaró con severidad, mirándola a los ojos.

—Tampoco yo— añadió Ino— Tal vez podrías verme jugar alguna vez.

—Ya lo hice. Pero yo no entiendo de tenis.

—Ni yo de basketball.

Rukawa levantó su bicicleta y volvió a mirarla.

—Hum. Tengo que irme— anunció después de un rato, ahogando un bostezo.

—Sí, yo también— dijo ella, acariciando la cabeza del perro que cuidaba; Kaede asintió y se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con un tímido movimiento de cabeza— ¡Oye!— se detuvo y se volvió una vez más, con expresión interrogante.

— ¿Hum?

—Buena suerte en tu partido— le sonrió la chica, haciendo que algo en su estómago diera un vuelco.

Siempre había creído que la suerte no tenía que ver en el baloncesto; uno sólo ganaba gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, por eso odiaba que se la desearan antes de un partido. No lo creía necesario y le molestaba que lo hicieran, pero no se había molestado con Ino Yamanaka por eso; incluso volvió a sentir aquel calor desconocido agolpándose en su rostro, y su corazón latiendo muy fuerte, como siempre pasaba cuando quedaban segundos de un partido… No, esta vez era diferente… La emoción que sentía cuando tenía un balón en las manos no se comparaba con lo que sintió en ese momento. Era algo nuevo; algo desconocido y extraño pero que no era desagradable… Y, aunque no lo entendía del todo, odió sentirlo.

—Gracias— respondió, deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos junto con la molesta sensación— A ti…— carraspeó, no muy seguro de tener las palabras correctas— Buena suerte a ti también; eh… en tu partido— aquello le sonó raro saliendo de su boca; demasiado extraño e incómodo.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós, Kaede!— dijo ella con total naturalidad, dejando todo formalismo de lado; se despidió con una mano y se dio la vuelta, dejándolo solo y pensativo, parado a un lado de la calle. Nunca nadie había osado llamarlo por su nombre, pues bastaba sólo su presencia para persuadirlos de siempre mantener las distancias, y ninguna de las personas que había conocido, ni siquiera el idiota irrespetuoso de Sakuragi, tenían tanta confianza como para arriesgarse a hacerlo.

¿Qué era lo que Yamanaka Ino tenía de especial?

Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que ella no tenía nada de especial; sólo era una compañera a la que a veces se cruzaba en la calle, nada más. Debía concentrarse en el basketball y en su entrenamiento, así que no podía permitirse pensar en cosas sin importancia como sensaciones extrañas y chicas.

Se montó en su bicicleta de nuevo, con la determinación de sólo pensar en el próximo partido en adelante. Sin embargo, tres calles más adelante volvió a quedarse dormido…

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N** del **A:**_

**Capítulo 2 terminado. Agradezco mucho a mis siempre fieles lectoras Naoko-eri e Inochan-Uchiha**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer, y esperaré sus reseñas.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	3. Juegos de Práctica

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**3**

**Juegos de práctica**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Oye, Rukawa…

Kaede alzó la vista de su cuaderno y dejó de escribir, mirando a la sonrosada chica que se había acercado a hablarle, pero sin demostrar el menor interés.

— ¿Qué quieres?

La muchacha bajó la mirada, sonrojándose aún más.

—Supe… Supe que mañana tendrán un partido contr la preparatoria Ryonan, y…— bajo el tono de su voz hasta que esta sonó casi como un tímido murmullo—, quería desearte buena suerte…

— ¿Te conozco?— le soltó, indiferente.

—Soy Uzuki… Me siento junto a ti todos los días— reprochó la chica. Rukawa abrió levemente los párpados, contemplando el lugar señalado.

—Ah. No me había dado cuenta— comentó, regresando la mirada hacia su cuaderno, esperando a que su compañera se alejara para volver a alzarla y observar el reloj, contando los minutos que faltaban para las prácticas de ese día.

De repente su vista vagó sola y se posó sobre la silueta de la chica rubia que se sentaba junto a la ventana, que estaba hablando con cuatro chicos y riendo con ellos. Rukawa sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su interior, pero no dijo ni hizo nada que lo delatara. No obstante, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Ino Yamanaka, pero ella ya no estaba en su asiento.

Kaede negó en silencio y se pasó una mano por el ya despeinado cabello, ahogando un bufido mientras cerraba la tapa de su cuaderno y se levantaba con algo de pereza, saliendo hacia el corredor a la vez que estiraba los músculos de sus brazos. Después la hora del almuerzo sólo tenía una clase antes asistir a la última práctica antes del partido, clase a la que no iba a asistir. Tenía demasiado sueño. Subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a la azotea de la escuela y empujó la puerta, deteniéndose un segundo para llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

_"Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi del salón 7 del primer año, ¡que no se te olvide!"_

El recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro con el escandaloso pelirrojo regresó a su memoria, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Pues al final no se me olvidó— resopló, indignado, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y avanzando hacia el frente, sin prestar atención.

—Hola— dijo alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo alzar la mirada. Kaede giró levemente la cabeza, conteniéndose de soltar un respingo al reparar en la chica que estaba sentada debajo de los tanques de agua con un jugo entre las manos y una lunchera americana sobre los muslos, mirándolo con una sonrisa— ¿No almuerzas?— preguntó Ino, señalando su falta de alimentos.

—Olvidé mi almuerzo— admitió con indiferencia, pero dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

— ¿Quieres un sándwich de atún?— propuso con simpatía, ofreciéndole uno de su propio almuerzo— Sé que ustedes no acostumbran un almuerzo tan desgarbado, pero no logro acostumbrarme al arroz— Volvió a sonreírle.

Rukawa parpadeó, listo para soltar una negativa, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se había sentado a su lado, muy quieto y en completo silencio mientras uno a uno devorada los emparedados de su compañera, que sólo seguía sorbiendo de su jugo de frutas, con la mirada perdida en la vista de la ciudad.

—Creí que nadie más venía por aquí— comentó Ino con despiste. Kaede dejó de comer y la miró, con la boca llena, tragando con algo de brusquedad.

—Nadie lo hacía; por eso me gustaba.

—Vaya… Es extraño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Ino acomodó su falda y dobló las piernas, sujetándolas contra su pecho.

—Todas las veces que nos encontramos y hablamos parecen ser por accidente— rió— Somos compañeros, pero nunca hablamos en clase; bueno, tú nunca hablas en clase.

—Hablar es una pérdida de tiempo la mayoría de las veces— sentenció, regresándole su lunchera— Gracias.

—De nada… ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo sueño. Si vas a quedarte guarda silencio.

— ¿Es en serio?— Ino frunció los labios— Tenemos clase en un rato, Kaede.

Y ahí estaba esa chica llamándolo por su nombre de pila una vez más; y de nuevo no le importó. Kaede sólo lanzó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose contra la pared.

—Eso no va a pasar— bostezó, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos— Solo tengo una hora para dormir durante el resto del día.

—Hoy es la última práctica antes del partido, ¿verdad?

—Sí— Rukawa soltó un profundo suspiro, preguntándose porqué las palabras le salían tan fácil con esa chica.

— ¿Te sientes nervioso?

—Claro que no— mintió un poco, desviando la mirada— Sólo quiero ganar.

—Hum...— ella lo miró, luego se removió, incómoda, como si quisiera decirle algo pero se arrepintiera a último momento— Buena suerte.

—Eso ya lo dijiste— comentó, desviando la mirada para volver a cerrar los párpados, pero por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que ella sonreía.

—Lo sé. Sólo... olvídalo— se encogió de hombros e irguió su postura , levantándose para salir de la azotea sin mirar atrás.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!

El grito de Ino resonó en toda la calle, espantando a los transeúntes y alertando a los vecinos.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, buscó sus cosas con rapidez y bajó las escaleras como una centella mientras terminaba de abotonar su falda y atar el lazo rojo al cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Es tarde, tarde!— repetía una y otra vez, tomando su bolso deportivo para después sacar los patines del clóset, poniéndoselos en la entrada.

— ¿Princesa?

— ¡Voy tarde! ¡Te amo!— gritó desde la salida, sin siquiera mirar a su padre, deslizándose por la calle con gran rapidez— ¡Ay, no! ¡Es para el otro lado!— exclamó, frenando bruscamente y cambiando la dirección— ¡La capitana Mabe va a asesinarme!— gritó, sosteniéndose de un poste para cambiar de dirección sin detenerse.

Recorrió dos calles y se metió en el parque para cortar camino, eludiendo personas con la habilidad propia de una patinadora profesional; pasó por las canchas de soccer sin prestar atención, pero se detuvo junto a la de baloncesto al notar que había unos chicos practicando, acercándose a la valla.

—Ah… El partido de Kaede también era hoy— reflexionó, dubitativa— Espero que les vaya bien…— suspiró, reparando en el reloj del parque y volviéndose a alarmar— ¡Cierto que ya es tarde!— se reprendió, deslizándose nuevamente tan rápido como pudo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Oh… Uozumi va a asesinarme…— Akira Sendoh suspiró y dejó de mirar su reloj, flexionando los brazos para correr más rápido. Una vez más se había quedado dormido antes de un partido por quedarse viendo la televisión hasta tarde; sabía que si el capitán Uozumi no lo asesinaba el entrenador lo haría con mucho gusto— Al menos estoy calentando mientras corro— murmuró, deteniéndose frente a una luz roja y volviendo a contemplar las diminutas manecillas su reloj de pulsera con total abstracción, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor— Vamos…— murmuró, como si de esa forma lograra que el tiempo transcurriera más aprisa.

—Disculpa…

Apenas si se dio por aludido al escuchar esa suave voz a su lado. Sendoh sólo golpeó la pantalla de su reloj con un dedo, sin alzar la vista.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías decirme cómo llego a la Preparatoria Shoyo?

— ¿Hum? Ah, claro— respondió automáticamente, sin mirar a la chica que había preguntado— Sigues derecho por esta calle y doblas a la izquierda en la próxima esquina. Vas a dar de frente con la escuela— dijo, volteando al fin, pero sin poder ver más que la larga coleta rubia adornando una espalda pequeña.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin saber porqué, Sendoh se quedó allí de pie y observó a aquella chica patinar lejos de él y perderse en la esquina; y frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

—Tiene una linda voz…— pensó en voz alta, sobresaltándose al recordar a dónde se dirigía— ¡Ah, sí! ¡El partido!— exclamó, corriendo en dirección a Shoyo— ¡Es para el otro lado!— se recordó, frenando con sus pies para cambiar de trayectoria con mucha agilidad.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Hanagata, pasa a resolver el ejercicio 10, por favor— pidió el profesor, volteando hacia el chico— ¿Hanagata? ¡Hanagata, despierta!

Fujima dejó de escribir y alzó la vista hacia su compañero, viéndole alzar la cabeza con los lentes chuecos, causándole gracia.

—Lo lamento, profesor— Tōru Hanagata se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la pizarra a resolver el ejercicio, teniendo que aceptar los regaños del profesor de Matemáticas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kenji bajó la mirada hacia su cuaderno, resolviendo los últimos problemas matemáticos antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba la hora libre.

Recogió sus cosas con algo de parsimonia y esperó a Hanagata junto a la puerta, saliendo los dos juntos hacia los vestidores del piso inferior, como hacían habitualmente.

—He estado pensando en algunas estrategias para el próximo partido…— comentó el chico de gafas mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

—También he pensado en varias jugadas— dijo Fujima— Aunque si analizamos a los equipos a los que tenemos que enfrentarnos no hay mucho de qué preocuparse. La mayoría jamás pasó ni siquiera a las semifinales.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Shohuku? Tienen al capitán Akagi, y escuché que este año entró al equipo Rukawa, de la secundaria Tomigaoka.

—Eso no importa, Hanagata. Shoyo se ha vuelto más fuerte después del año pasado— aseveró el capitán cuando los dos salían al patio trasero—; y esta vez ganaremos las…— Fujima sintió el golpe en su costado izquierdo y calló debido a la sorpresa.

— ¡Lo siento, superior Fujima!— exclamó el chico que lo había atropellado, deteniéndose con horror y haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Huh? Ah, está bien. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez— Fujima parpadeó e hizo un gesto, desestimando la situación. El alumno de primero suspiró con alivio y rápidamente se unió a sus compañeros, corriendo junto a otro grupo de chicos en dirección a las canchas— ¿Por qué tendrán tanta prisa?

—Es que hoy había un partido de práctica del club de tenis con la Preparatoria Shohoku— comentó Tōru mientras los dos se detenían para observar a varios alumnos correr en la misma dirección. Fujima asintió, indiferente— Todavía tenemos una hora antes de que lleguen los demás; ¿quieres ir a ver?

—No… Vayamos directo al gimnasio— Kenji lanzó un suspiro y volteó, en dirección al gimnasio.

—En realidad… Dicen que hay una chica extranjera que ganó varios torneos infantiles, y me gustaría verla jugar…— comentó su amigo con despiste, haciéndole encogerse de hombros.

—Está bien por mí. Yo estaré entrenando. Aprovecharé para practicar mis propias jugadas.

—Gracias, capitán. Te alcanzo en una hora— le sonrió Hanagata, corriendo disimuladamente detrás de los demás mientras Kenji lo observaba. Cuando se perdió de su vista, Fujima se encaminó al gimnasio; abrió la puerta y acercó el cesto de balones, sujetando uno entre sus manos, observándolo por un buen rato, abstraído.

—Este será mi año— murmuró para sí mismo, presionando la goma de la pelota entre sus dedos antes de, con un rápido e inesperado movimiento, rebotarla, driblear a un oponente invisible y lanzar a la canasta, encestando.

Repitió la misma acción varias veces más, visualizando a varios de los jugadores de Kainan como adversarios, pasando a Maki y deteniendo los tiros de tres puntos de Jin. El sudor caía por su rostro como gotas perladas, y se perdían en el aire cada vez que se movía para alcanza los pases que él mismo se hacía.

Rebotó el balón con ahínco y movió los pies con mucha agilidad, probando diferente formas de encestar bajo y lejos de la canasta. Entonces escuchó los gritos, y al desviar la mirada de su objetivo tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas. Fujima soltó un profundo bufido y se quedó sentado sobre la duela, buscando la fuente del sonido con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?— preguntó en voz alta, masajeándose la coronilla y mirando el reloj del gimnasio. Todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que el resto del equipo se le uniera.

Se puso en pie y revisó sus rodillas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien; una vez seguro caminó hacia una de las puertas laterales, corriéndolas con ambas manos, escuchando los gritos y vítores con más intensidad, haciéndole fruncir levemente el ceño.

—Qué escandalosos— suspiró, tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor de la cara— ¿Por qué será el alboroto?

— _¡Shohoku, Shohoku, Shohoku!_— escuchó que canturreaban.

—Ya veo… El partido debe de haber terminado ya— resolvió, pasándose una mano por la nuca— Bien; es hora de seguir— suspiró, terminando de secarse el rostro. Extendió los brazos para volver a cerrar las puertas pero una risa alegre lo detuvo. Fujima estaba seguro de que conocía es risa.

— ¡Ese fue un gran partido, Ino!— exclamó una aguda voz de chica; Kenji posó la mirada en el grupo de tenistas, curioso. Entonces, reconoció la larga cabellera platinada y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Era ella, la chica de la playa.

No podía ser cierto…

Como hipnotizado caminó hacia ella, que reía con sus compañeras, dispuesto a asegurarse de una vez por todas que no se trataba de su imaginación.

— ¡Cuidado!— apenas si tuvo tiempo de notar el balón de soccer que fue pateado en su dirección antes de que éste lo golpeara en la cabeza, dejando su marca en color rojo.

— ¡Capitán!— Fujima se reincorporó tan rápido como pudo; volteó, suspirando, y se levantó del suelo, volviendo a voltear hacia la chica rubia; sin embargo, al hacerlo notó que ella había pasado de él y se había perdido junto a sus compañeras.

— ¿Estás bien, Fujima?— preguntó Tōru Hanagata con cautela— ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?

—No es nada, Hanagata— suspiró, derrotado.

— ¡Debiste ir a ver el partido, Fujima!— exclamó Nagano, otro miembro del equipo— Esa chica rubia sí que nos dio una paliza...

— ¿Chica rubia?— se sorprendió, regresando toda la atención a su equipo— ¿Ella jugó? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— ¿Hum? Ah... Hanagata, ¿cuál dices que era su nombre?

—Yamanaka Ino. Así dijeron que se llamaba— rememoró el chico de gafas— ¿Por qué, Fujima?

— ¿Eh? Oh... No, por nada— resopló el aludido, moviendo la cabeza— Mejor concentrémonos en el entrenamiento— dijo, perdiendo la mirada en la salida del instituto.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

— ¡Excelente partido, Ino! ¡Estoy segura de que éste año ganaremos las Nacionales!

—Sí; gracias capitana.

Ino hizo una prudente reverencia y se despidió con una mano perezosa mientras sostenía sus patines y su equipo deportivo con la otra.

Caminó unas cuantas calles con expresión dubitativa

De repente escuchó el conocido sonido del rebote de un balón de goma y bajó la cabeza; en el parque, cerca de su posición, había un pequeño grupo de niños de primaria practicando basketball. Ino se acercó a ellos con lentitud, observándolos con atención. Había estado unos cuantos minutos cuando los niños empezaron a dispersarse, dejando su balón de color rojo atrás, cosa que ella notó.

— ¡Oigan!— gritó mientras se metía a la cancha y sujetaba la bola entre sus manos— ¡Olvidan su...! Balón— terminó, dándose cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie en el parque.

— _¡Oye, Ino! ¡Pásala!_

_— _¿Eh?— movió la cabeza, como obnubilada, buscando la fuente de aquella voz, pero sólo halló un espacio vacío; sin embargo, de pronto apareció la figura de un apuesto joven a su lado, quien extendía sus brazos flexionados hacia ella.

—_Debes pasar el balón, tonta. Si lo tienes más de diez segundos en las manos es una falta— _Ino parpadeó, turbada e inmóvil— _¡Vamos, pásala!— _Ella no se movió, pero el chico recibió un balón, y, con una sonrisa ladeada lo rebotó hasta la canasta, encestando con gran facilidad— _¿Lo viste? Ese es un tiro sencillo. Es muy fácil. Ven, te lo enseño._

_— ¿Cómo? ¿Así?— _de repente se vio a si misma pasando por su lado, rebotando el balón hacia la canasta, fallando, pero al instante recuperó el balón y volvió a rebotarlo. El joven interceptó su jugada abrazándola por detrás mientras ambos reían.

—_Eres pésima en esto...— _él se alejó con el balón en las manos, alzando el dedo índice—_ Obsérvame bien—_ el chico volteó hacia la canasta y dribleó hacia ella, volviendo a encestar el balón— _Nunca olvides que debes depositar el balón en la canasta... Es algo muy sencillo; ¿lo recordarás?_

El chico le sonrió, y su imagen comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo. Ino abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como éstos se humedecían; los limpió con el dorso de su mano y sonrió con añoranza.

—Sasuke...— sollozó con voz queda, volviendo a limpiarse el rostro para deshacerse de todo rastro de tristeza— Claro que lo recuerdo— susurró.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Estaba molesto; aunque, más que molesto, se sentía humillado. Humillado como nunca por ése tal Sendoh.

—No estés molesto, Rukawa… Ya verás como ganaremos la próxima— le sonrió Kogure, palmeando su espalda a modo de despedida; el resto del grupo se había disuelto hacía rato— Me voy ya. No llegues tarde a casa.

—Sí. Adiós— se despidió sin ganas, volteando levemente para despedir a Kogure antes de retomar su camino con pasos lentos y pesados. Se colocó los audífonos y caminó a través del parque para acortar camino— Maldito Sendoh...— gruñó, pateando una lata vacía. En ese momento alzó la cabeza y notó movimiento en la cancha de basketball.

Rukawa suspiró y pasó junto a ella sin prestar mayor atención; sin embargo, por una milésima de segundo, dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la figura menuda que lanzaba una pelota hacia la canasta, encestando. Por mera curiosidad se acercó un poco más, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la larga cabellera rubia que se mecía en el aire.

— ¡Otra canasta!— exclamó la chica, eufórica, como si le hablara a alguien que no estaba. Inconscientemente, Kaede se sujetó a la alambrada que lo separaba de la chica, observándola atentamente. Ella vestía el uniforme de tenis de la escuela, pero jugaba basketball. Ino recuperó el balón y se alejó dos pasos, lanzando nuevamente— ¡Tres puntos! Gritó, no obstante, el balón no entró— Oh...— Ino bufó y lo recuperó, alejándose otro paso para tomar posición— Segundo intento...— el balón rebotó en el aro— ¡Argh!

—Tus manos no están en la posición correcta— sus labios se habían movido antes que su cerebro, y Rukawa se encontró a sí mismo confundido mientras Ino posaba sus enormes ojos (que nunca le habían parecido tan enormes) sobre él.

—Hola— le sonrió, pero había un inconfundible atisbo de tristeza tras su sonrisa, mas Kaede no hizo caso y, ya que se había descubierto a si mismo, sólo rodeó la valla y entró a la cancha, dejando su equipo a un lado.

—Debes sostenerla con una mano y darle impulso con la otra— explicó sin mediar palabras innecesarias— Mira— le quitó el balón y lanzó de una forma ilustrativa, encestando.

Ino no dijo nada; él le pasó el balón y ella se puso en posición, mirándolo para pedir su opinión mientras acomodaba sus manos. Una vez aprobada su postura, lanzó el balón y éste entró en la canasta, haciéndole sonreír.

Kaede observó esa sonrisa radiante, casi sintiendo la misma emoción que al ganar un partido; no obstante, de inmediato desvió la vista para recuperar el balón, llevando sus pensamientos hacia otros rumbos.

—Y... ¿cómo salió el partido?— la voz de Ino volvió a distraerlo. Rukawa la contempló durante un segundo por el rabillo del ojo mientras se preparaba para tirar; regresó la vista a la canasta y lanzó, encestando sin emitir palabra— Tan mal así, ¿eh?— ella recogió el balón tras el primer rebote contra el suelo de la cancha, poniendo las manos de la forma que él acababa de enseñarle— No debes preocuparte por eso; habrá muchas más oportunidades— sentenció, dando un paso hacia atrás para tirar a la canasta. El balón dio unas vueltas sobre el aro, y entró— ¡Lo hice de nuevo!— festejó dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar— ¡Gracias!— se acercó a Kaede de forma improvista, dando un salto para abrazarse a su cuello sin que este pudiera esquivarla, obligándolo a tensar todos sus músculos al instante; no obstante, se separó con rapidez, dando un paso hacia atrás con el rostro rojo de vergüenza— ¡Lo siento!— exclamó, tapándose la boca con horror— Olvidé que en este país a las personas no les gusta que los toquen; la lamento tanto... No fue mi intención ofenderte...

Seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas sin mucho sentido, pero Rukawa no estaba oyéndola, ni a ella ni a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo único que podía escuchar era el eco sordo de los latidos de su corazón.

Nunca una chica, jamás, se había atrevido a aproximarse tanto a su persona. Mucho menos a tocarlo con tanta confianza. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, y un asfixiante calor en el rostro.

— ¿Kaede?— Parpadeó, bajando la mirada hasta encontrar la de Ino— ¿Te molesté?

—No— respondió de manera automática, deshaciéndose de aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Si quería llegar a Norteamérica algún día sabía que debía habituarse a las costumbres occidentales, por lo que intentó que aquello no le importara— Sólo... No vuelvas a hacerlo— dijo, desviando el rostro para evitar sentir aquel calor en las mejillas de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero...— Ino se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa— ¿cómo celebran aquí un acierto?

Como única respuesta, él alzó una mano; la chica lo vio y volvió a sonreír; su mano no alcanzaba la de Kaede, pero él descendió la suya hasta que chocó con la de Ino, produciendo una leve corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina, aunque ella pareció no percatarse.

—Gracias— le sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que su estómago se encogiera, como si quisiera vomitar.

—No hay problema— le dijo, agachándose para tomar el balón y rebotarlo una vez más— Y sólo perdimos por un punto— dribleó con el balón e hizo unas cuantas jugadas— Pero de hoy en adelante no volveremos a hacerlo— sentenció, flexionando los brazos sobre su cabeza y dando un salto hacia atrás mientras arrojaba el balón a la canasta y encestaba desde la mitad de la cancha— No lo permitiré.

—Esa es demasiada presión— la voz de Ino Yamanaka sonó muy suave entre el eco del balón rebotando sobre el cemento; Rukawa la miró fijamente— Ganar es importante, pero no debes matarte en el intento— volvió a sonreírle con simpatía, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas extendidas— He oído hablar mucho de ti en la escuela. Todos dicen que eres el mejor novato, y que llegarás lejos en el basketball... Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente y estás contento con tu progreso, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. No estás obligado a ganar sólo por orgullo. ¿Qué importa si Ryonan les ganó? ¿Qué importa si no llegan al Campeonato Nacional? Saber que diste lo mejor de ti, que emocionaste a la gente con tus jugadas, debe ser el mayor premio que querrás obtener...

—No entiendes nada— sentenció, dándose la vuelta, ofendido, mientras encrispaba un puño— Esforzarse no importa si nunca llegas a ser el mejor. Nadie recuerda a los luchadores, pero sí a los vencedores.

Ella rió.

— ¿Todo esto es porque quieres ser famoso?

Rukawa parpadeó, confuso.

—Sólo quiero jugar baloncesto— admitió.

—Pues juega— ella se levantó y tomó su mano para obligarlo a mirarla. De nuevo aquella sensación lo importunó— Sé el mejor de Japón; el mejor del mundo, pero nunca dejes que el basketball se convierta en el centro de tu vida, Kaede Rukawa— le sonrió una vez más, poniendo el balón entre sus manos una última vez— Tengo que irme— anunció tras darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia sus patines— Te veré en la escuela.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Los días pasaron con demasiada rapidez, y para cuando se dio cuenta, el segundo partido de práctica había llegado. Kaede Rukawa no había vuelto a hablarle ni había hecho nuevos amigos, pero las entrenamientos del club de tenis y formar parte del club de Ikebana consumían casi todo su tiempo, aunque debía admitir que poco a poco comenzaba a habituarse al ritmo de Japón.

Suspiró pesadamente, secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla mientras le daba otro sorbo a su botella de agua.

La capitana, Shyoshi Mabe, Aya Mako, Shuzuka Aizano y Rika Umi aún quedaban con ella en los vestidores junto a las canchas de tenis.

— ¡Felicidades, a todas! En especial a ti, Ino. Jugaste estupendo de nuevo— Ino miró a su capitana y le sonrió— Bien, si ya están listas podemos alcanzar el tren de las...

—Capitana Mabe, escuché que Tsukubu está jugando un amistoso contra la Preparatoria de Shoyo en el Estadio Municipal, aquí cerca, y que Fujima estará ahí; ¿podríamos ir a verlo?— la capitana se sonrojó furiosamente y sus compañeras soltaron varios murmullos de excitación al oír ése nombre, sorprendiendo a Ino.

—Bu-Bueno, supongo que podemos dar un vistazo y quedarnos hasta que el partido termine. Si Fujima está jugando...

— ¿Quién es Fujima?— preguntó, peinándose el largo cabello rubio en una coleta una vez más; sus compañeras de equipo la miraron como si acabara de afirmar que los cerdos volaban— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que quién es Fujima?— inquirió Mako, una de las chicas del tercer año— ¿Vives en una caja de galletas o qué, Ino?

—Mako, recuerda que Ino acaba de llegar a Japón— le recordó Umi, del segundo año, soltando una risita divertida mientras las cinco caminaban por la calle— Fujima, Ino, es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Shoyo.

—El capitán más apuesto de Kanagawa— añadió Mako.

— ¡Sí!— afirmó Aizano, otra chica del tercer año.

Ino frunció los labios.

— ¿Baloncesto otra vez?

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. ¿Y qué con él?

—Ha participado en el Campeonato Nacional desde su primer año en preparatoria, y es de los mejores jugadores del país.

—Eso, y es apuesto— comentó en son de burla mientras seguía a sus compañeras hacia el Estadio público de la ciudad, el cual se hallaba a sólo dos calles de de la preparatoria Takezono— Ese tal Fujima suena como otra versión de mi compañero, Kaede Rukawa.

— ¡El superior Fujima es mucho mejor que ese niño malcriado!

— ¡Ah!— Ino y sus compañeras dieron un bote de la impresión, abriéndole paso a dos molestas chicas con uniformes de Shoyo que las miraron con odio y pasaron de ellas, metiéndose en el gimnasio.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— intercambió miradas con sus acompañantes, y todas rieron, empujando la puerta.

—La capitana Mabe no es la única que admira a Fujima.

—Pero yo no estoy tan loca— se defendió la aludida, entrando delante de todas.

Ino siguió a compañeras. Apenas abrieron la puerta, una gran cantidad de gritos y porras las aturdieron, así como el chirrido de la suela de varios pares de zapatos frenando contra la madera. El partido estaba en su etapa final, y todo el mundo parecía muy exaltado.

—Allá hay lugar— subieron a la parte más elevada de la tribuna y se acomodaron contra el barandal.

— ¡Miren! ¡Shoyo va a la cabeza por treinta y dos puntos!

Ino alzó la vista hacia el tablero y, efectivamente, Shoyo le ganaba a Tsukubu por 96-64.

— ¡Vaya! Les están dando una paliza— suspiró, recargando el mentón en el barandal— Así no es tan divertido, ¿no creen?

— ¡Es Hanagata! ¡Ah!

Su comentario se había ahogado en un mar de gritos y exclamaciones, por lo que, derrotada, dirigió su vista hacia el enorme chico de gafas y cabello oscuro que en ese preciso momento encestaba dos puntos colgándose de la canasta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hanagata!— gritaron sus compañeras, aturdiéndola una vez más, aunque el chico ni siquiera las miró.

—Ese chico es enorme— observó, distraída— ¿De qué año es?

—El capitán Hanagata es de tercer año, como Fujima; él le delega las funciones de capitán cuando no juega; además de capitán también es el entrenador, así que son muy extrañas las ocasiones en que entra a la cancha— contestó Mako, cruzándose de brazos con decepción— Y yo que pensé que vería jugar a Fujima... Ah...

—Y a todo esto, ¿cuál es Fujima?

— ¿Hum? Amm...— Mako movió la cabeza en todas direcciones, mirando hacia cada rincón de la cancha— ¡Allí está!— señaló— En la banca, con una chaqueta sobre los hombros. ¡Se ve guapísimo!

Ino siguió sus dedos con la mirada, reparando en el chico de cabello castaño que observaba atentamente el partido desde la banca, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de total concentración.

—Que extraño... Su rostro me resulta familiar— comentó, pero sus compañeras no estaban escuchándola. Centró su mirada en el tal Fujima, aunque terminó por desestimar el asunto— Debe ser impresión mía— se encogió de hombros.

La alarma anunciando el final sonó, y el partido acabó 126-81 a favor de Shoyo. Ino enderezó su postura y estiró los músculos de los brazos, ahogando un bostezo.

— ¡Ay, que emoción!— chilló la capitana.

—Pero yo quería que Fujima jugara...— suspiró Mako— Oye, ¿y si le pedimos un autógrafo?

—No sé, Mako... No llegaremos a tomar el tren...

— ¡Pues tomamos el siguiente! ¡Vamos! ¿Quién me acompaña?

—Ya es tarde, capitana Mako— dijo una de las chicas de segundo, y las otras asintieron en acuerdo.

—Yo voy contigo— afirmó Ino— Sólo si me dices dónde está el baño— añadió, cruzando las piernas mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

— ¡Hecho! ¡Ven!— La chica la tomó de la muñeca y la guió a través de la multitud hacia una de las salidas más cercanas, exultante de emoción, llevándola hasta uno de los pasillos del edificio— Los baños están para allá. Yo esperaré aquí a que salgan Fujima y los demás— le dijo, indicándole el camino con una mano perezosa mientras revisaba el otro corredor.

— ¿Hacia allá?— preguntó Ino, confundida.

—Sí, sí. Te espero aquí.

Siguió la dirección indicada por su compañera y se adentró en un corredor prácticamente vacío con varias puertas a los lados, pero ninguna era la del sanitario.

— ¡Ay, no!— resopló, buscando la salida del corredor con la mirada; entonces, una de las puertas se abrió (justamente la que Ino estaba por abrir), y por ella salió el enorme chico que Mako había llamado Hanagata. Él la miró, teniendo que bajar la cabeza debido a la diferencia de altura, y un ligero rubor apareció en su pálido e inexpresivo rostro.

—Lo siento— murmuró Ino, sin poder evitar removerse con inquietud— Estaba buscando el baño y no sé si voy en la dirección correcta— El chico abrió levemente la mirada, sin emitir sonido alguno; alzó una de sus grandes manos y la atravesó delante de su cuerpo, señalando hacia la izquierda— ¡Ah! Gracias, Hanagata— le sonrió; él se sonrojó mucho más.

Ino se dio la vuelta, ondeando su largo cabello rubio, y procuró llegar al sanitario cuanto antes, pero antes de que diera el tercer paso la voz firme y grave del chico la detuvo.

—Eres Ino Yamanaka, de la Preparatoria Shohoku, ¿verdad?

Con lentitud volteó hacia Hanagata, ruborizándose levemente al descubrir que él sabía su nombre también.

—Eh... Sí— pronunció, dudosa.

Hanagata dio un paso hacia adelante y cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado.

—Vi tu partido contra nuestra escuela— comentó, con voz calmada pero que, por alguna razón, seguía pareciéndole autoritaria— Fue... Estuviste muy bien— dijo, posteriormente bajando la vista y pasándose una mano por el cabello corto y despeinado que por un segundo a Ino se le antojó idéntico al de Rukawa.

—Gracias— respondió, con total sinceridad.

—No, es que de verdad, nunca había visto a nadie jugar de esa manera— la voz de Hanagata sonó más tranquila de pronto— A mi hermana mayor le gusta mucho el tenis, y sé que le gustará verte jugar en las Nacionales.

—Oh, bueno...— sus mejillas ardían, y se sintió tan apenada con ese comentario que por un segundo se olvidó que necesitaba ir al baño— Muchas gracias por el apoyo, a pesar de que no vamos en la misma escuela— le sonrió— Ustedes lo hicieron excelente también. Ya tenían el partido ganado desde antes de que terminara. Y esas clavadas que hiciste... Eres un jugador de alto nivel.

Hanagata volvió a sonrojarse.

—Hablas muy bien el idioma a pesar de ser extranjera.

—Oh, no soy extranjera— rió, con más confianza— Mi madre lo era, pero yo nací aquí.

— ¡Ah! Eso es...

—Hanagata— El aludido volteó. Ino notó que la puerta tras él había vuelto a abrirse, pero el chico era tan grande que no le dejaba ver quién se había asomado— Dijiste que sólo tardarías un segundo— Lo reprendió la voz, la cual era mucho más severa que la de Hanagata.

—Sí, lo siento, Fujima— Ino abrió los párpados y movió la cabeza tímidamente, asomándose desde detrás del jugador de Shoyo mientras Fujima mirada a su compañero, sin reparar en ella— Ahora voy.

—Date prisa— Fujima volteó y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Ino se sonrojó; de cerca, debía aceptar que sí era muy apuesto.

—Tengo que irme...

— ¿Hum? ¡Ah, sí!

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Oh, pues, ganamos la mayoría de los partidos— le sonrió Ino.

—Lástima que me lo perdí— suspiró el chico— Pero iré a verte la próxima vez, con mi hermana. Aunque nadie del equipo de mi escuela deberá enterarse— le sonrió también.

—Gracias— sonrió una última vez, recordando la inundación en su vejiga— ¡Gran partido! ¡Adiós!

De lejos notó como Hanagata se despedía en silencio, alzando una mano en el aire antes de volver a entrar en la habitación.

"Que chico tan agradable; pero el capitán Fujima sí que da un poco de miedo... Aunque es muy lindo", se sonrojó, aumentando el paso al reconocer los símbolos del sanitario de mujeres.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Tardaste demasiado, Hanagata. Tomaré una ducha y luego hablaremos de tus errores— informó el capitán, adusto, quitándose la camiseta.

—Oye, Hanagata, ¿fuiste a buscar un baño a China o qué? ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?— inquirió Nagano, burlón.

Hanagata lo miró, como si fuera un programa de televisión poco interesante, y se sentó sobre una banca, cubriéndose la cabeza con una toalla.

—Me encontré con la tenista del otro día— comentó, revolviéndose el cabello con la tela.

— ¿La rubia sensual?

Kenji rodó los ojos, colgándose la toalla al hombro para dirigirse hacia las duchas.

—Su nombre es Ino, imbécil; Yamanaka Ino. Y es una estupenda tenista.

Fujima se detuvo a mitad de camino, conteniendo la respiración mientras volteaba lentamente hacia sus compañeros.

Sin saber cómo llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndola sin importarle estar a medio vestir ni lo torpe de sus movimientos; contuvo la respiración, pero al ver del otro lado sólo encontró el pasillo vacío.

— ¿Fujima? ¿Qué buscas?

Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, pero no halló nada.

— ¿Dijiste que ella estuvo aquí, Hanagata?

— ¿Quién?

—La tenista— respiró hondo para no perder la compostura.

—Ah, sí— respondió el aludido tranquilamente desde su asiento mientras se quitaba la camiseta— Ya estaba de salida o algo así, ¿por qué?

Kenji suspiró con profunda decepción. Giró la cabeza hacia su lado derecho al sentirse observado, encontrándose con una anonadada chica desconocida; entonces, percatándose de su semidesnudés se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

— ¡Oh, lo siento!

La chica miró su torso y abrió la boca.

—Yo... yo quería... Fujima... autorso... Si podía firmar su torso y...

—Disculpa. Fue inapropiado de mi parte; sólo buscaba a una persona, pero creo que ya se fue— Kenji hizo una leve reverencia y se encerró rápidamente, dejando a Mako nuevamente sola en el corredor, con el rostro rojo y la boca abierta.

— ¿Capitana Mako?— preguntó Ino con sorpresa, volviendo a pasar por aquel corredor— ¿También se perdió? ¿Quiere que esperemos aquí al capitán Fujima? ¿Mako? ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... Creo que ya tuve lo que quería— murmuró, sin parpadear— Podemos ir a la estación si quieres...

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí.

Ino se encogió de hombros, empezando a salir por el corredor.

—Luces rara.

—Jamás me lavaré los ojos— comentó Mako, obnubilada.

Ino sólo la miró, llevándose una mano a los labios.

—Lo que digas— rió.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Rukawa, quiero que trabajes más en tus jugabas individuales. Perdimos el primer partido de práctica, pero no vamos a detenernos por eso. En unos días enfrentaremos a Takezono y no podemos confiarnos.

_"¿Por qué me lo dice a mí? Debería decírselo al estúpido"_, pensó el aludido, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Sí— se limitó a responder, terminando de secarse el sudor de la frente con la camiseta. El capitán Akagi asintió con firmeza y golpeó las manos.

— ¡Bien, equipo! ¡Es todo por hoy!— anunció— Pueden irse. Nos veremos mañana. ¡Tres en punto!

—Rukawa, ¿no vienes?— preguntó Ayako cuando todos empezaban a salir; él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, recogiendo un balón.

—Voy a quedarme una hora más— anunció. La chica soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

—Bien, pero no te vayas tarde, niño. ¡Adiós!

Kaede hizo un gesto con los labios y asintió levemente mientras lanzaba a la canasta, sin prestar atención a nada más. Recuperó el balón y dribleó alrededor del área, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos cada vez. De pronto, rebotó el balón hacia la canasta, viendo la figura de Sendoh marcándolo; ardido por eso, le dio la espalda y volvió a driblear. Eludió a Sendoh por la derecha, luego por la izquierda, logró pasarlo y hacer una clavada.

—No volverás a ganarme, Sendoh— murmuró, recuperando el balón para repetir toda la jugada una y otra vez. Recogió el balón, lo pasó entre sus piernas, corrió con él de punta a punta hasta que anotó un última clavada y volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que su hora ya había pasado.

Suspiró con cansancio y se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano antes de sentarse sobre la duela para descansar. Esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse y guardar los balones; limpió el piso con un trapeador y sólo después salió del gimnasio. Todavía quedaban algunos alumnos en sus respectivos clubes, aunque Kaede pasó de ellos, no sin antes percatarse de que había alguien en las canchas de tenis; estaba seguro de que era Ino Yamanaka, pero no le dio importancia. Ella de alguna manera lograba hacer que se sintiera _enfermo_, y había decidido que no era productivo acercársele; lograba distraerlo.

—Disculpa, estoy buscando el club de tenis... ¿Podrías decirme en dónde está?

Rukawa alzó la mirada, con expresión curiosa, hacia el chico que le había hablado. Éste llevaba un uniforme de la preparatoria de Shoyo, y parecía ser algo mayor; también le dio la impresión de haberlo visto antes, pero estaba seguro de que no lo conocía.

—Claro— respondió casi de inmediato, girándose levemente mientras extendía un brazo— Sigues derecho y pasas el gimnasio; las canchas de tenis están al lado. Creo que todavía están practicando.

El chico siguió sus instrucciones con la mirada y asintió.

—Gracias— le dijo, haciéndose a un lado y avanzando en la dirección indicada; Rukawa le dio la espalda también, y había comenzado a avanzar hacia el edificio de la escuela, pero se detuvo, mirando hacia las canchas de tenis de refilón.

Al cabo de unos segundos movió la cabeza de forma negativa, reanudando su camino sin mirar hacia atrás.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_  
><strong>

**Hola!**

**En respuesta a Inochan, en el próximo capítulo saldrá Haruko. De nuevo, gracias a ella y Naoko-Eri por leer y comentar. Espero que el nuevo capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
